1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to positioning devices, and particularly to a positioning device for testing a resistance of a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a camera module, a resistance of the camera module is needed to be tested. Two testing points on the camera module are determined by visual method, and two probes of a multimeter are operated to contact the two testing points by an operator respectively, to test the resistance of the camera module. However, because the two testing points are determined by sight, the two testing points on different camera modules may be different from one another. In addition, the contact force exerted on different camera modules by the probes may be different from one another, which will affect the accuracy of the testing result for resistance of the camera modules.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.